Lacrymosa
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: ONESHOT Final da Linger e Vermillion Depois de anos de separação.Será que um sentimento desgastado pode ser refeito? InuKag


**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

-**  
**

Essa fic é a última parte da trilogia de oneshot que eu fiz(leiam a Linger e a Vermillion Part 2,respectivamente.Aqui vai ter uma passagem de tempo desde a despedida de Kagome e Inuyasha.Esse será um final onde eles não terminarão juntos.Mas não me xinguem,eu adoro eles juntos e farei um outro final pra trilogia onde eles terminarão juntos. ;D

Nessa fic,teremos o ponto de vista da Kagome.

Agora,vamos ao que interessa...

* * *

**Música:**_Lacrymosa_  
**Artista:**_Evanescence_  
**Disclamer:**O anime pertence a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Seis anos se passaram desde que eu fui embora da Era Feudal.Às vezes ainda me pego pensando nisso, mas já sem a amargura de antes. O ano seguinte a minha partida foi penoso, meu avô morreu, meus estudos quase fracassaram...Mas prefiro não falar disso. Hoje, com meus 21 anos,posso dizer que sou uma mulher bastante feliz. Tenho um noivo divino, o nome dele é Yuki, nos conhecemos no último ano de colégio. E ele é um achado, lindo, inteligente, meigo, certeza eu não poderia ter desejado mais nada. Faço faculdade de Medicina, a idéia de poder salvar vidas me encanta.

Nesse momento, me pego pensando nos amigos que deixei na Era Feudal. Tomara que estejam felizes. Antes que me perguntem, sim, até mesmo para Inuyasha e Kikyou. Não que eles mereçam, mas aquele rancor estava fazendo mal a minha saúde.

O dia está bem frio e estou voltando pra casa. Sim, eu ainda moro com minha mãe e meu irmão. Só que nos vemos muito pouco. Souta foi para um colégio militar praticamente não o vemos. Já minha mãe, tomou o hábito de viajar. Eu acho isso ótimo. Ao me aproximar de casa, vejo uma sombra em meu quarto. E acreditem quando digo que era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver.

-

**Out on your own**  
_(Lá fora por sua conta)_**  
cold and alone again**  
_(Com frio e solitário novamente)_**  
can this be what you really wanted, baby?**  
_(Poderia isso ser o que você realmente desejou,querido?)_

_- _

Entro em casa e vou subindo lentamente até o meu quarto. Quando abro a porta, me deparo com um par de olhos dourados. Esses olhos me assombraram por tanto tempo. Os cabelos prateados esvoaçavam com o vento gélido que entrava no recinto. As roupas, a aparência...mas algo em seus olhos mudou. Sim, era o Inuyasha. Ele me abraça ternamente como se a vida dele dependesse disso. Eu não retribuo e ele percebe. Ele se afasta e olha nos meus olhos. A 5 anos atrás isso ainda teria efeito sobre mim. Por alguma razão, eu sinto que a nossa conversa não será nem um pouco agradável.

-

**Blame it on me  
**_(Ponha a culpa em mim)  
_**Set your guilt free  
**_(Liberte a sua culpa)_**  
Nothing can hold you back now  
**_(Nada pode impedi-lo agora)_

_- _

Ele se senta em minha cama e meu me sento em uma cadeira de fronte a ele. Espero pacientemente até que ele se digne a falar. O que não demora muito pra acontecer.

"Kagome,eu vim...vim pra te buscar" diz ele.

Sinceramente, isso foi cômico.

"Me buscar? E pra onde você pensa que eu vou? E ainda mais com você?" digo, deixando bem claro que eu havia mudado. A expressão de choque dele me causa um prazer que eu não tinha imaginado. É um prazer mórbido, cruel mas que eu desejei por anos.

"Inuyasha, entenda bem. Eu não irei com você a lugar nenhum. Jamais!" Ele se ergue da minha cama, e eu vejo claramente as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

"Não, não, NÃO! Você não pode estar falando sério. Você me ama!"

Você vai pagar caro por ter dito isso.

Eu me levanto e o esbofeteio com toda a raiva acumulada.

"Eu te amava, e você não deu valor. Agora vem até mim e acha que eu vou aceitá-lo?"

-

**Now that you're gone**  
_(Agora que você se foi)_**  
I feel like myself again**  
_(Eu me sinto eu mesma novamente)_**  
grieving the things I can't repair and willing ...**  
_(Lamentando por coisas que eu não posso consertar e disposta...)_

_- _

Isso está me saindo pior do que eu pensava. Inuyasha vai andando até minha janela e finalmente fala

"Miroku e Sango casaram,tem dois filhos. A vovó Kaede se foi ano passado e Shippou está vagando por aí...Achei que você gostaria de saber."

Alguma coisa na voz ferida dele me causa agonia.

"Fico feliz por eles."

Isso é verdade, eles merecem. O meio youkai fica zanzando pelo meu quarto como se estivesse procurando pelas palavras certas.

"Kagome, eu vim pedir perdão a você e também pra dizer que eu não fiquei com a Kikyou".

Eu me deito em minha cama e fico olhando pro teto. Sei que ele ainda não terminou.

"Eu passei esse últimos anos sofrendo muito, por você ter me deixado. Mas só agora tomei coragem de vir aqui."

Teria sido melhor se não tivesse vindo,Inuyasha.

-

**Blame it on me  
**_(Ponha a culpa em mim)_**  
Set your guilt free  
**_(Liberte a sua culpa)_**  
I don't wanna hold you back now,love  
**_(Eu não quero te impedir agora,amor)_

_- _

É só impressão minha ou estava implícita nessa frase que EU sou a causa do sofrimento dele?

"Bem, eu te perdôo. E não posso dizer que lamento pelo seu sofrimento, já que qualquer sofrimento que você tenha tido foi ínfimo se comparado ao meu."

Eu o vejo tombar no chão. Logo vou ter que dar o golpe de misericórdia. Ele chora e por mais surpreendente que seja,eu também. As lágrimas dele são de dor, as minhas são de alívio.

"Eu te amo,Kagome."

Por que tenho a sensação de que ele disse isso só pra me fazer mudar de idéia? Tolo, isso teria efeito se você tivesse vindo alguns anos antes. Os olhos suplicantes me fazem pensar se não estou sendo cruel...mas esse pensamento some tão rápido quanto veio.

"Você mudou, Kagome. Eu sei que você ainda me ama, só está fazendo isso pra me torturar..." Ele diz com um sorriso amargurado.

Kami, como ele é prepotente!Está se atribuindo mais valor do que realmente tem. Se eu fosse compara essa cena com um jogo, seria com o pôquer. Ele acha que eu estou blefando, mas na verdade eu tenho um Royal Straight Flush na mão, a jogada mais valiosa como trunfo. Eu mudei e dou todo crédito a ele.

-

**I can't change who I am  
**_(Eu não posso mudar quem eu sou)_  
**Not this time, I wont lie to keep you near me  
**_(Não dessa vez,eu não mentirei pra te manter perto de mim)_  
**And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up  
**_(Nessa curta vida,não a tempo pra ser desperdiçado com desistência)_  
**My love wasn't enough  
**_(Meu amor não foi o suficiente)_

_- _

"Inuyasha,eu te amei. Muito. Mas você jogou fora esse sentimento e quando veio reaver,já era tarde demais."

Ele me olha em choque, os olhos dele me dizem:_Não, por favor, Kagome. Não me diga que outro já ocupa meu lugar!_

"Como assim?" Ele me pergunta, numa tentativa fútil de contradizer o que a sua mente já deixou claro. Eu estava perdida pra ele.

"Você me entendeu.."

Eu mostro a ele a aliança dourada em meu dedo. Bem,acabei de dar o golpe de misericórdia.

"Eu estou noiva,feliz e vou me casar. Volte pra sua casa, Inuyasha. Foi uma viagem perdida. Há muito você deixou de ser o meu amor pra se tornar apenas uma lembrança".

Pronto,agora eu acabei com ele. As lágrimas escorrem livremente pelos rosto pálido. A boca entreaberta treme.

"Então,você me matou em seu coração,Kagome?" Ele me pergunta,a voz dele agora carrega uma desilusão muito conhecida pra mim. O coração dele está estraçalhado,eu pude ouvi-lo se quebrar.

"Não,isso quem fez foi você."

Eu termino a conversa.Ele me olha e em silencio me diz:

"Eu ainda te se isso fosse me afetar...

-

**Blame it on me  
**_(Ponha a culpa em mim)_**  
Set your guilt free  
**_(Liberte a sua raiva)_**  
Eu não quero te impedir agora,amor**  
_(I don't wanna hold you back now,love)_

_- _

Eu o vejo partir na chuva e me sinto aliviada...meu passado irá embora com ele. E jamais voltará.

-

**Fim**

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Ficou triste,né?Até fiquei com pena do Inu.

**Beijinhos. ;3**


End file.
